HelenaJames Black
by Mammps
Summary: I'm the daughter of Sirius Black. Best friends with Harry Potter, Hermione and Ron. And I have a humungous crush on Cedric Diggory, my other best friend. CD/OC then HP/OC. starts in POA but will go through to DH
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**November 1977**

"Maria! Maria!" a young girl with fiery red hair ran up the Gryffindor stairs, chasing after the best best friend she had ever had. She had been sat on the couch snuggling up into James Potter's chest when Maria Evergreen came tumbling through the portrait hole, tears streaming down her face and her bright blond hair a mess. Maria had ran straight up the stairs, and without giving a second thought Lily had ran after her.

Lily ran into the dorm room that she and Maria shared with three other people to find Maria sobbing into her pillow. She went straight to her friends side and attempted to pull her up into a sitting position, only for the girl to flop back down. Lily was persistent and eventually Maria relented and instead started crying on her friend's shoulder.

"Oh Lily!... Oh... what am I... going to... do?" she sobbed.

"Maria, what has you so upset?" asked Lily, trying to discover the cause of her friend's distress.

Ignoring her friend, Maria continued to sob and bubbler. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do? He'll be upset. He'll leave me"

"Who will leave you Maria?" there was pause where Maria continued her blubbering. Lily continued, "Is it Sirius? Has he hurt you? Maria, if he has you need to tell me."

"No. He hasn't hurt me. It's my fault. My fault." Maria continued to sob.

"What's your fault Maria? Maria you have to tell me what's wrong in case I can't help you" Lily demanded sternly.

"Lily, it's terrible. I'm ruined. My parents... they'll kick me out for sure. I'll be... one of those homeless single mothers... that you see on a muggle street. Oh Lily. I'm ruined. What am I going to do?" Maria sobbed, making slightly more sense than she had a few minutes ago.

"Maria, stop blubbering and tell me exactly what is wrong" Lily demanded shaking her friend, demanding her to calm down.

Maria took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant" there was a silent pause. Lily was shocked into silence. "And Sirius is the father" continued Maria. "I got Madame Pomfrey to give me a test. I got the results today"

Lily's mouth was like a gaping fish. She didn't know whether to smile or scream. She didn't whether to say 'good luck' or 'unlucky'. _How would Maria react to what she said?_ she thought. She decided to go safe. "Have you told Sirius yet?"

Maria shook her head, tears still leaking out her eyes slowly. "I don't know how Lily. How do I tell someone that I'm going to have their baby. I'm sure that the last thing he wants is a baby tying him down and away from his dream"

Lily shook her head sadly. "Maria, Sirius is mad for you. He loves you more than anything else in the world. He would do anything for you. He wouldn't be mad at you, he wouldn't leave you. He may take a while to come around but he'll be there for you, he'll support you no matter what you do."

Maria looked up to look Lily in the eyes hopefully, "Really?"

Lily nodded with a smile. "Of course he would. He loves you. Now, tell me, how far gone are you?"

"Two months" Maria replied with a small smile.

"Come on. You need to tell Sirius." Lily said pulling her friend up.

"Okay" whispered Maria, her eyes watering slightly.

The pair of them headed downstairs. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were sat in their usual couches. Lily took her friend's hand for support and pulled her over to where the boys were sitting.

"There's my baby" Called Sirius Black as he jumped up and ran to his girlfriend, pressing his lips against her's in a kiss. It was only when he pulled back that he saw the red puffy eyes and the tears stain marks down her cheeks. "Baby, have you been crying? What's wrong?"

"Sirius, we need to talk" Maria said, grabbing Sirius' hand and pulling him up to the boy's dormitory.

Once in, Maria let go of his head and went to sit on the edge of Sirius' bed. She looked down into her lap where her fingers were fiddling with one loose piece of thread. Sirius approached her, his eyes worried. He knelt down at her knee's. He cupped Maria's cheek and lifted her face up so he could see into her eyes. "Baby, tell me what's wrong?"

"Only if you promise not to hate me" she demanded quietly.

"Why would I ever hate you?" he asked.

She looked pleadingly at him until he corrected his sentence. "I promise I won't hate you."

"I forgot to take the potion... The potion that I made for after we... you know. And now... I... I'm pregnant."

Sirius froze in shock.

A few moments passed. Maria's fidgeting increased. "Sirius? Sirius? Please say something. Please."

Suddenly Sirius spoke. "I'm going to be a dad." he said almost unbelievingly. A grin so wide it would rival even the Cheshire cat's grin spread across his face. "I'm going to be a Daddy". He jumped up pulling Maria into a hug. "We're going to have a kid." When he pulled back his eyes flashed, like he had just remembered something. "James. I'm going to go and tell James." He ran to the door and turned back to face a now smiling Maria and said once more, "I'm going to be a Daddy". He ran out of the room and down the stairs laughing to himself.

The others were still sat where Sirius and Maria left them and when Sirius came down the stairs, James stood to ask what was wrong, only to be tackled to the ground by a laughing Sirius.

"Guess what James" Sirius cried, still on top of James.

"What Padfoot?" James replied, almost cautiously.

"I'm going to a Dad" Sirius shouted so loud that everybody in the common room heard and turned to face him.

Most people who knew Sirius turned back around thinking it be only a prank, but those in Sirius' friend group could tell he was being serious. Maria slowly approached the shocked group. Remus spotted her first and stood, "Is it true? Are you -?"

Maria nodded. "I am. We're going to have a baby"

* * *

**May 1978**

"SIRIUS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" This is all that the friends of Sirius and Maria could hear through the doors. The angry and painful cries of Maria as she gave birth.

"AHHHH!" Another scream pierced the air, making the four of them flinch. James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Arabella Figg stood waiting anxiously for news.

A joint screamed pierced through the air. The one of Maria and another one, a newer and higher pitched one. The cry of a baby. The four breathed a sigh of relief. It was over.

Inside, things were much the same. A grin spread across Sirius' face as he was given his beautiful baby from the Medi-witch. He couldn't believe it. His baby, his baby girl, in his arms. She had stopped her screaming. Her grey eyes were wide starring up at her proud father. The small amount of dark hair that she had already on the top of her head displayed clearly that she was, in fact, a Black. The rest of her face had traits of the Evergreen wizarding line, especially her cute and small button nose.

Sirius smiled as he handed his beautiful girl over to his Maria, who was still pale white and shaking. He kept an arm on his daughter to help support her as Maria looked as she hadn't enough strength to lift her on her own.

The Medi-witch approached him. "Have you a name for her?"

Sirius shook his head. "We haven't discussed it yet?"

"Godparents then?" she asked.

"That we have discussed. James Potter and Arabella Figg. Both of them are outside if you need to see them" Sirius said.

The Medi-witch nodded and headed out of the door.

"We need a name baby" Sirius said sweetly to Maria.

"Helena-James" whispered Maria. "Helena-James Black. Lena for short"

Sirius' heart rose. He loved it. And it had his best friend's name in it. "Little Lena" he whispered to himself. "My little Lena"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**July 1993**

"Lena! Wait up!" I heard his voice before I saw him. My best friend and neighbour, Harry Potter. I turned to greet him.

"Hello Harry" I greeted him smiling.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Uncle Vernon. He doesn't like - " he started to apologise but I stopped him.

"Doesn't like wizards and witch's. I know Harry. I knew as soon as you came up to Hogwarts they would never let me in again." I replied.

Harry and I had been friends since he was born. My father, Sirius Black had been best friends with Harry's father James Potter. When James died and my father was taken to Azkaban we both moved into Privet Drive. Harry had moved in with his aunt and uncle while I moved in with my godmother, Arabella Figg.

I could only just remember James and Lily, but I knew Harry couldn't. As far as he knew we'd been best friends since as long as he could remember.

I was two school year older than him, meaning that this year while he goes into third year I will be going into fifth. My OWL's year. Even though we were in different years we were still in the same house. The proud and noble house of Gryffindor.

"Have you done all your homework?" I asked him.

"Most of it. I just need to do potions, though I don't know why I bother, Snape will find something wrong with it" he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "He's not that bad Harry"

"Yes he is, he just likes you." he commented with a snort. "How did you get him to like you?"

"He just likes my personality" I said jokingly, and on cue both Harry and I burst into laughter. When we had calmed down I gave him the real answer, "We connected on our love for potions. You know that this year he asked me to come down after lessons to help him with his own personal potions work"

Harry cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Um, Harry, I couldn't help but notice a bright flashing light the other night. It seemed to be coming from near your house, you wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?" I asked him cautiously. I had been wondering about the bright light for a while now. It had just seemed to come out of nowhere and then disappeared. It appeared and disappeared multiple times, with different intervals in-between. The final light had been the brightest, so bright I was surprised it didn't wake everybody up.

Harry didn't answer but I noticed that his hands were twitching, which was his own little sign to a guilty conscience.

"Oh, Harry, you need to be careful. You were already warned last year about magic even if it wasn't you. If you get warned again you could be expelled from Hogwarts. You can't get expelled Harry. We all need you at Hogwarts Harry." I almost begged him.

Harry nodded. "I won't do it again. I promise."

"Good" I nodded too satisfied.

"Though Hogwarts couldn't live without you either Lena" Harry commented. "I never could have done all that I have without you. You've been by my since through all of it."

He was right. I had gone through a lot with him. In my third year, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I went down into the maze to save the philosophers stone, and then in my fourth year Harry, Ron and I went down into the Chamber to save Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister.

"And I'll stick by your side for a lot longer yet, Harry, and you never know Dumbledore might hire me as a teacher the year after I leave" I told him with a grand smile on my face.

"We've got a long time until then. We've still got the next three years" he waved my previous comment off.

We walked in silence for a while. The silence was bring my nerves back. I didn't notice before now that I'd been wringing my hands again. I just hoped Harry hasn't noticed.

"Lena, are you alright? You seem a bit panicky." he asked with a narrowed gaze.

I tried to keep the horror of my face. How could I tell him? How could I tell him that my father had escaped from Azkaban, and to kill him. I sighed.

"The minister came to visit me and Aunt Arabella yesterday" I told him.

He frowned, "And?"

"My father has broken out of Azkaban. The minister thought it would be a good idea to check on me. One, to see if he'd come to see me, and two, to warn me of my father's escape" I replied with a sigh.

"Oh. I'm sorry Lena" Harry said with a frown on his face.

"It's okay. I'm just not looking forward to going back to the wizarding world this year" I told him honestly.

"Why not? I thought you loved it at Hogwarts" he questioned.

"Yes, since you have come up Harry. If it wasn't for you and all the stuff we've done, I would only have half the amount of people that I can count as friends. And even now, over three quarters of the school hate me for who my dad is. Imagine what it'll be like now. Everybody will be talking about his escape, maybe even thinking that I helped him. I've already had the minister half accusing me of it, I don't know how I would be able to survive the whole school year with the whole school accusing me too" My eyes were watering at even the thought of it.

Harry must have noticed before his hand grasped mine. "You'll be fine Lena. You're the strongest person I know. You will be fine. And I think you underestimate how many people appreciate what you've done. I mean you have most of us Gryffindor's with you, and the Hufflepuff's. You are practically a Hufflepuff after all."

"An honorary member they like to call it" I smiled slightly.

It was true that I spent more time with Hufflepuff than I did Gryffindor. I try to split my time between Harry, Ron and Hermione and my Hufflepuff friends - Cedric Diggory mainly.

"See. You'll be fine. You don't need to worry." he said giving my hand a squeeze before letting go.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your house. Haven't you got that horrid woman with all the dogs coming today?" I asked him.

"Aunt Marge, Yeh." he grumbled.

"I'm more of a cat person myself, I can't see what she would want with all of those horrendous dogs." I muttered to myself more than to him but he caught it anyway and laughed.

"I think she'd say the same about all the cats in your house" he chuckled.

When we reached 4 Private Drive I decided I would go in as well. I decided I would tell a little fib. We were stopped almost immediately by Vernon Dursley demanding that I leave.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr Dursley, but I really needed to get out the house, you see my deranged and half mad father is apparently on the loose and I only found out today. It's been very hard. You wouldn't turn me out right now. I'll do anything. I'll even help Harry with your meal. Please" I added the watery eyes and the pout that nobody could resist just to sweeten the deal.

Vernon's rage seemed to come to a sudden halt and he sighed. "Very well, but on your best behaviour and absolutely no foolery" - he meant magic by foolery.

I nodded, suddenly smiling.

"You can go to Harry's room for now. You're not needed" he said dismissing us before heading into the lounge.

Without looking towards Harry, who I could probably imagine was gaping like a fish, I ran up the stairs to Harry's room. I heard Harry follow after me after breaking from his shocked fish stance.

"See, that's how you do it Harry. Works every time" I told him when we safely in his room.

"I can probably imagine that it wouldn't work for me" he chuckled.

"Probably not. I'm just too cute" I replied. "Now, while we're up here, I'll help you with your potions homework if you like, though don't blame me if Snape recognises that I helped you"

We spent the next three hours working on his potions homework and managed to get it finished before we heard Petunia's shrill calls. "Harry! Harry! Harry! Open. The. Door.!"

Both of us sighed, but got up and headed down the stairs.

Harry opened the door for the horrid woman while I stayed stood on the bottom step. The woman practically pushed her umbrella at Harry as she, her dog and Vernon paraded past. Vernon paused by the bottom of the stairs so he could take his coat off, at which point Harry spoke to him.

"Uncle Vernon, I need you to sign this form" he said.

I suddenly realised what it was. It was his Hogsmead permission slip.

"What is it?" Vernon questioned.

"Nothing" He paused. "School stuff"

"Later perhaps if you and your friend behaves" he said headed towards the lounge. Harry followed him so I soon jumped down the last step and followed him to the door frame.

"I will if she does" Harry replied as the 'Marge' woman fussed over her dog.

Both of us just stood there, that is until Marge turned her attention onto Harry. "Oh, You're still here are you?"

"Yes" Harry replied, his jaw slightly locked. I placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him, we wouldn't want any accidental magic happening.

"Don't say 'yes' in that ungrateful way" Marge sneered back "It was nice of my brother to keep you" She turned to face Vernon, "He would have been straight into an orphanage if he'd been dumped on my doorstep Vernon"

My anger was peaking and I was about to retort at her when Harry placed a hand over my mouth and shook his head. "It's not worth it" he muttered.

The tension erased slightly when Dudley started laughing, which drew Marge's attention to him. Thankfully Vernon told Harry to take Marge's bag upstairs so both Harry and I took the chance to escape the lounge.

It wasn't until dinner was served that we went back downstairs.

I stayed in their open kitchen washing the dishes that were used to make the meal while Harry served the four Dursley's. I didn't realise that Dudley always ate while watching the TV. It was a good thing that he had a napkin stuck down the front of his top in case his jumper would be covered in food.

I couldn't help but leave the room when Marge started dotting on her dog again. "Do you want to try a drop of brandy? A little drop of brandy-brandy windy-wandy for Rippi-pippy-pooh?"

I had to apologise to Harry before stepping out into the hall where I could hear or see Marge. I could just the kitchen with Harry pottering inside of it.

I worried when I heard the breaking of glass than a scream. I rushed back into the kitchen. It had seemed that Marge's glass had shattered. I stood next to Harry and grabbed his shoulder with my hand, for support and to try and keep him calm.

"Don't worry. Don't fuss, Petunia. I have a very firm grip." commented Marge.

"I think it's time you left Helena, and for you to get up to bed boy" Vernon said.

"Quiet Vernon. You, clean it up" ordered Marge.

Both Harry and I knew she meant Harry but I was sure it wouldn't be a very good idea for Harry to be so close to someone who had just set of his accidental magic. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, picking up a dish clothe as I passed the counter.

Marge continued as I went to clean up. "Actually, it's nothing to do with the father. It's all to do with the mother."

I immediately knew this would be worse. Harry was even more sensitive about his mother than he was his father, which was completely understandable. I knew I was same, but then again my father is a murderous criminal.

"You see it all the time with dogs." she continued.

I rushed back to the kitchen after I collected the glass.

"If something's wrong with the bitch, the something's wrong with the pup." she finished.

I didn't even get chance to stop him before he exploded. "Shut up! Shut up!"

The lights started flickering and a strong wind was suddenly running through the kitchen. I noticed Marge was turning to face him, probably to continue. I grabbed his arm trying to pull him back, but he was locking in place because of his anger.

"Let me tell you - " started Marge when all of us noticed the finger she was using to point was swelling. The rest of her body started swelling as well. Vernon was cringing as Marge's buttons started to fly off. I noticed Vernon stood to help but the dog ran and bit into his leg.

It wasn't until Marge's necklace went flying that Dudley even noticed. He was hit suddenly by Marge's buttons, knocking him straight off his seat.

Marge seemed to be floating away and Vernon tried to stop her, only to end up letting her go and letting her float away.

I turned to face Harry and I knew instantly that we had to leave. I grabbed Harry by his shoulders and said, "Get your trunk. I'll head over and grab mine. We're leaving. Do it quickly before Vernon recovers."

He nodded and ran off as I ran out of the door towards my house.

When I reached my house, I ran straight in and up the stairs, not even stopping when Aunt Arabella came out of her room. I grabbed my trunk. Thankfully I was already packed. The first day back was only tomorrow. I headed back out of my room only stopping to give a brief explanation to Aunt Arabella. She understood so I headed back out and waited for Harry at the end of his drive.

I didn't have to wait long. Harry came rushing out, his wand pointed at Vernon, who was plodding angrily behind him. I took his hand and started leading him away from Privet Drive. As we reached the end of the road, we slowed our pace down and I let go of his hand. I kept my wand out and instructed Harry to do the same. You never knew what dangers would be lurking around the corner, especially since my father has escaped from Azkaban.

We kept walking until we reached the end of the neighbourhood. We didn't know what to do really after that. We either went forward around the roundabout, headed back to the other end of the neighbourhood or stay around here in the park.

"Where now?" asked Harry.

"Um. I don't know. Um. I didn't really think this through did I?" I asked him, with an apologetic smile.

Harry smiled slightly, "I think that's what makes us Gryffindor's"

"And I wouldn't have it any different" I replied. "Come on, let's sit. We'll work out what to do now"

We took a seat on the curb, just below a lamp post. We were only sat for a moment when the light above our heads started flashing, before giving out completely. I frowned. They'd only replaced the bulbs around here not so long ago, surely they couldn't be out already. The cold wind started to pick up. I was suddenly filled with dread. Both Harry and I heard the park equipment moving and we both turned to face it. The equipment was moving, on its own. If I was worried before. Now I definitely worried. It was almost like the ghosts had come out to play.

There was a snapping of branches from the other side of the road. A fierce and large black dog came out of the brushes. A sense of familiarity rushed over me. It seemed as though I had seen this dog before, but I couldn't have. I've only ever had cats. Though even through the sense of familiarity I knew this wasn't a dog to be messed with. I stood immediately. Harry followed my lead. The dog was growling and barking. Both Harry and I pointed our wands at him only for us to both pushed back by some invisible force.

We both starred in shock as a pair of lights came around the roundabout. These lights belonged to a three decker blue bus, obviously belonging to the wizarding world. It slowed and stopped right in front of us. The back wheel was in line with me. A lad probably only a few years older than me was stood at the back, with a card in hand. As the bus came to a stop he spoke.

"Welcome to the knight bus... emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for this evening" he said. He folded the card back up and put it in his pocket.

Harry and I shared a glance. We were both thinking the same thing. What is the knight bus?

"What you doing down there?" Stan Shunpike asked.

Harry and I shared another glance.

"We fell over" I replied for the both of us.

"What you fall over for?" asked Stan Shunpike. _No wonder he was working as a bus conductor if he asks questions like that._ I thought.

"We didn't do it on purpose" retorted Harry as we both stood up from off the wet ground.

"Well, come on, then. Let's not wait for the grass to grow."

Harry and I ignored him slightly and walked to the back of bus so we could see where the dog had been only a minute ago. However the dog had gone. I just remembered the feeling of familiarity that I had. I just couldn't think as to why that dog seemed so familiar.

Both Harry and I jumped in shock when Stan asked, "What you looking at?"

I placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and answered before he could. "Nothing."

"Well, come on, then. In" he commanded.

Both Harry and I turned to grab our luggage but Stan stopped us. "No, no, no. I'll get this. You get in."

I wasn't complaining, our trunks were heavy. I grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him on board with me. The inside was even odder than the outside. Instead of seats, like normal buses have, this bus had beds. All three decks from what I could tell from looking up. There was a snoring witch in the first bed that we came across so I was very careful to pass the bed quietly, pulling Harry along behind me.

Stan hurried us along until we reached the bed closest to the front. Both Harry and I used the bed as a seat as Stan used this weird machine thing to give us a ticket each.

Stan knocked on the glass and said, "Take her away, Ern."

"Yeah, take it away, Ernie. It's going to be a bumpy ride" this voice came from a shrunken head in the front. I'd seen shrunken heads before, there was a few in the Hogsmead pub 'the three broomsticks'. Though I was sure Harry hadn't as he was looking at the head with wide eyes, almost disbelieving. I rolled my eyes, he should be used to stuff like that in the wizarding world now.

The bus shot off like a rocket. Both Harry and I fell backwards onto the bed that we were sitting on, and I was frightened to see that the beds moved backwards as well. I held onto Harry tightly as the bed started rolling around the floor. I couldn't believe how Stan was just standing there.

Talking of Stan he was watching Harry and I closely. "What did you say your names were?"

"We didn't" I replied.

"Whereabouts are you headed?"

"The leaky Cauldron. That's in London" Harry replied. I rolled my eyes at his reply. I was sure that everybody in the wizarding world knew where the Leaky Cauldron is.

Stan seemed to have the same thought. "You hear that Ern? 'The Leaky Cauldron. That's in London"

"The leaky Cauldron. If you have the pea soup. Make sure you eat it before it eats you." commented the shrunken head as he and Stan laughed.

It was a scary ride. The bus was weaving incredibly fast through the traffic, so fast that I could barely see the traffic, it was just blurs. Harry and Stan continued with their conversation. I however couldn't take my eyes off the blurred road. I was squeezing Harry's arm so tight that I was sure that I was cutting off the circulation in his arm.

My fear spiked when the shrunken head called out "Ernie, little old lady at 12 o'clock"

The bus came to a sharp stop forcing me to go flying into Stan, who thankfully caught me. Harry however when smack into the glass besides Stan. I awkwardly pulled myself out of Stan's arms with a quiet and quick 'thanks'. I took a seat back on the bed, while Harry stayed watching the old lady pass. The shrunken head counted down and when he finally reached zero, we shot off again.

It was then Harry noticed the paper that Stan was holding, and the screaming image of my father on the front cover.

"Who's that? That man" he asked.

I immediately averted my eyes. I wasn't going to answer him that. I was too ashamed.

"Who is that? Who is...? That is Sirius Black, that is" Stan answered him.

As soon as the name Black was mentioned, Harry's eyes shot to me, but I gazed to the floor. I could feel my tear ducks swelling. I hadn't even been in the wizarding world for ten minutes and already I was hearing the gossip on my father.

"Don't tell me you've never been hearing of Sirius Black?" Stan asked unbelieving.

Harry shook his head slightly. I noticed from the corner of my eye that his eyes shot to me again. His hand suddenly grabbed mine and squeezed it. I smiled towards the floor. I knew that this was his way of saying 'I'm here for you'.

I noticed Stan lean in towards us. "He's a murderer. Got himself locked u in Azkaban for it."

Harry squeezed my hand again. I knew what he wanted. He wanted to ask questions. I squeezed his hand back, giving him my silent permission.

"How did he escape?" he finally asked.

"Well, that's the question, isn't it? He's the first one that done it." Stan paused. Probably for dramatic effect before taking a deep breath and continuing. "He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who. I reckon you've heard of him."

"Yeah, Him I've heard of" stating Harry, ending the conversation.

I tried to ignore everything through the rest of the journey but I couldn't help but feel weird when the entire bus was stretched so then we could fit through two double-decker buses.

I was thrown forward yet again into Stan's arms as the bud stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron, while Harry went into the glass again.

"Thanks again" I said to Stan as I, again, awkwardly removed myself from his arms.

"You're welcome" replied Stan, looking rather happy at himself.

I shuddered a little at the possible thought that could be running through his head. I almost ran out of the bus when Tom the innkeeper came and grabbed mine and Harry's bags.

It seemed strange to be entering The Leaky Cauldron from yet another way, we hadn't entered through the main street road, nor through Diagon Alley. Tom leaded us through the bar and straight up to a very well furnished room. The first thing I spotted was Cornelius Fudge, our minister, sitting at the desk at the end of the room.

The first thing Harry noticed however was that both our owls had beaten us here. Both Hedwig and Moony were sat on a perched at the side of the room. I search through my pockets and found that I had indeed left some bird snacks in there from this morning. I handed some to both of the owls.

Tom pushed both Harry and I into a chair as the Minister approached us.

"As Minister for Magic, it is my duty to inform you, Mr. Potter that earlier this evening your uncle's sister was located a little south of Sheffield, circling a chimney stack. The Accidental Magic Reversal Department was dispatch immediately. She has been properly punctured and her memory modified. She will have no recollection of the incident whatsoever. So, that's that and no harm done. Pea soup?" Fudge explained.

I found it hard to focus, all the way through his speech Tom was offering us food or drink and at the end crushed from nuts in his hands making a crunch that went straight through my body.

"No thank you" I replied, for both of us.

"Minister?" Harry asked hesitantly. I wondered what he was going say. What he going to mention the dog?

"Yes?" Fudge urged him to continue.

"I don't understand" commented Harry. I frowned. Now I was confused. What was there not to understand?

"Understand?" Fudge seemed to have the same sentiment.

"I broke the law. underage wizards aren't allowed to use magic at home" explained Harry. I rolled my eyes at my best friend's stupidity.

"Come now Harry. The Ministry doesn't send people to Azkaban for blowing up there aunts." commented Fudge with a smile.

Tom laughed, but it wasn't a very appealing laugh. It sounded more like he was trying to breath in some air but not succeeding. One serious look from Fudge shut him up.

Fudge then turned back to us. "On the other hand, running away like that, given the state of things" His gave me a meaningful look, one full of suspicion. I just starred innocently back. "Was very, very irresponsible."

" 'The state of things' sir?" Harry asked. I felt tempted to roll my eyes again. Had he not just been told there was a criminal on the loose.

"We have a killer on the loose" answered Fudge.

"Sirius Black, you mean?" Harry asked. "But what's he got to do with me?"

I suddenly found the floor extremely interesting.

The Minister forced a laugh. "Nothing, of course. Your safe. And that's what matters. And tomorrow you'll be on your way back to Hogwarts." The minister walked over to two piles of books. "And these are your new schoolbooks. I took the liberty of having them brought here for the both of you. Now Tom will show you to your room."

Tom practically dragged us out. Harry and I only had enough time to call our owls, before we were dragged out of the room and the door slammed shut behind us.

I walked into my room. Harry was in the room next door. I had wished him a good night and told him to wait for me to fetch him in the morning before we went for breakfast, and then we could head to the train together.

It took a long time before I managed to get to sleep. My mind was stressing. Tomorrow would be the first day at Hogwarts since my father broke out Azkaban and I could just imagine the reaction. Those that didn't like me would now hate me, those that kind of liked me would no longer like me, and even some of my friends may even decide to suddenly dislike me. I just hoped it wouldn't be as bad as I am imagining.

* * *

**AN: Hey, let me know what you think and whether I should carry it on.**

**Next... Helena-James and Harry go to Hogwarts. How will people react to Helen's father escaping? Would they be as bad as she believes? Will she loose some of her friends because of it? And who is this strange man on the train that Helena recognizes but can't remember fully?  
**


End file.
